Three Wishes
by Hoku yuy
Summary: This is my first fic. Hoku Yuy finds a fairy named Relena. R
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi ppl! Hoku is my own made up character. Other than Hoku, I don't own the Gundam Gang or Dbz characters.  
  
Three wishes  
  
Characters: Hoku-meHeero- my brother  
Relena- Princess of the fairy kingdom  
Gohan- Hoku's boyfriend  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei- Heero's friends  
Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally- Relena's fairy friends Treize- leader of OZ  
  
Chapter I  
  
One day last week I found an object that would change my life from that day on. The object wasn't really an object, but a fairy. The fairy was hurt by a horrible creature. This creature looked like the devil himself. He had bat wings, horns, and a long spiked tail. The fairy didn't know that it was a Mobil suit. The fairy was hiding when I found her. She was afraid of me at first, but soon began to trust me.  
Hoku: What's your name?  
Fairy: I am Princess Relena of the Fairy Kingdom.  
Hoku: If you live there, then why were you out here?  
Relena: My kingdom was attacked by Treize Kushranada. I was the only one to escape, and now he is searching for me to get this necklace. Legend has it that this necklace was a gift from the Unicorn, and has magical powers.  
Hoku: WOW! Is there any way I can help you?  
Relena: I really don't know.  
Hoku: Hmmm . . . Hey, wait a minute . . . did you say Treize Kushranada?!  
Relena: Yes. Why?  
Hoku: You see, my brother, his friends, and I are Mobil suit pilots. Therefore we could help you one way or another. Besides Treize is my enemy also.  
Hoku: What do you think?  
Relena: Uhhh . . . That would be great, but are they trust worthy?  
Hoku: Of course!  
Relena: Lets get started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoku: OK, I've finished calling them. Now I get to have some fun!  
Relena: HUH?! Fun? How can you have fun at a time like this?!  
Hoku: Oh sorry! I just love computer hacking.  
Relena: Oh! OK, now I understand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~(Soon all that can be heard was the clicking & tapping on a computer)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoku: AH, HA! I found it allright!  
Relena: OK, so what information do we have?  
Hoku: Lets take a look shall we.  
Treize Kushranada:  
Born: AC 179  
Eyes: Brown  
Mobil suits: TallgeeseII  
Other: Leader of OZ  
Hoku: So much for the information.  
Relena: At least we tried. Oh, I want to thank you for helping me. Therefore, I will grant you three wishes.  
Hoku: Cool! Thanks!  
  
Hoku: What should I wish for? Umm . . . Oh I know I wish for the ability to change into any creature.  
Relena: (confused) Why would you want to wish for that?  
Hoku: I would be able to help and understand the creatures around here. You see, all of the creatures that I've met trust me. They consider me a friend, not a foe.  
Relena: Oh, now I understand. That means you can help save those whom have no one to turn to!  
Hoku: That's correct Relena.  
Relena: Not only have you proven yourself worthy of those wishes, but you've proven yourself worthy of this ability, due to your kind and pure heart.  
  
Relena: Now, what will your second wish be?  
Hoku: In due time, let you and your people live safe from the threat of destruction.  
Relena: (Shocked) W . . .Wh . . .Why?  
Hoku: I want you and your people to pull through this, and live in safety. I hate these wars, battles, and fights.  
Relena: Then why do you fight?  
Hoku: I do because I have to. To protect those I care about, and for what I believe in.  
Relena: You know what?  
Hoku: What?  
Relena: That's basically what we fairies believe in.  
Hoku: Cool!  
  
Relena: Now what will your last wish be?  
Hoku: Uhhh . . . . . do you think you could bring back my best friend?  
Relena: Who is this friend?  
Hoku: His name is Gohan, and he is one of the wolf-dragon clan. More like was, you see we were the last of the Wolf-dragon clan, and one day Treize came and tried to kill a wise old dragon named Byrn. Both Gohan and I tried to protect Byrn. Unfortunately Treize killed both Gohan and Byrn, but I survived.  
Relena: That's so sad. I think I might be able to bring him back, because according to what you told me he had a kind and pure heart as well.  
Relena: Can I ask you a question?  
Hoku: OK, Shoot.  
Relena: Who are the Wolf-dragon clan?  
Hoku: All of those whom are in the Wolf-dragon clan have an animal spirit whom is either a wolf or a dragon. All of them had either a gray wolf, or red, blue, green, or brown dragons. All that is except for two people, Gohan and I. Gohan had proven himself worthy of having both a wolf and a dragon spirit. The wolf spirit was the god of all of the wolf spirits "The Black Wolf," and the dragon spirit was the god of all of the dragon spirits "The Bronze Dragon." I also had proven myself worthy of having both wolf and dragon spirits. The wolf spirit was the goddess of all of the wolf spirits "The White Wolf," and the dragon spirit was the goddess of all of the dragon spirits "The Gold Dragon," and yes I loved him. We protected both wolves and dragons of the Earth.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi ppl! Thanks for your reviews and encouragement. I really appreciate it. Now on with the fic.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragonballz, but I do own Hoku.  
  
Three Wishes  
  
Chapter II   
  
  
Relena: WOW! What an honor. Especially since they are the most powerful and respected of the spirits.  
Hoku: So, can you do it? When will he be here? Will . . .  
Relena: HOLD ON! One question at a time.  
Hoku: Sorry, I'm just excited.  
Relena: Thats Ok, So which one first?  
Hoku: Lets start at the beginning.  
Relena: Ok, Yes, Ummmmmm . . . I don't know, but I wish I did.  
Hoku: Hey! Thats good enough for me!  
Relena: *Giggles* Then your wishes shall be granted.  
~*A moment later, Three bright glows light the room. Both Relena & Hoku were glowing a bright golden/white light. The last glow was on a particular spot in the room*~  
Hoku: What the . . . Whats happening to me?!  
Relena: You're glowing due to your wish to be able to change into any creature. I am glowing due to your wish for my people to survive and live in safety. I'm guessing that that spot is glowing due to your wish to have your friend Gohan come back, and I think thats where he'll return.  
~*As quickly as the glow started, the glow on Relena vanished first.*~  
Relena: Your second wish has been granted.  
~*The glow on Hoku dimmed then vanished as well*~  
Relena: your first wish has been granted.  
~*Suddenly the last glow began to glow brighter and began to form into what looked like a person*~  
Hoku: WOW! It's so pretty!  
Relena: I agree!  
~*All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light, the glow had vanished, but in its place was a person.*~  
Hoku: *gasps* G . . . Go . . . Gohan?  
Gohan: Hoku?  
Hoku: Gohan its you! Your back! *Runs to him and huggs him*(Awwwwww how sweet)  
Gohan: I'm alive and back, but how? *huggs Hoku back*  
Hoku: Relena did it. *trys to hold back tears but fails*  
Relena: Hello! Princess Relena of the Fairy Kingdom at your service. *Holds out hand*  
Gohan Its a pleasure to meet you. *shakes hands w/ Relena.*  
Hoku: *crying* I missed you soo much!  
Gohan: *kisses her* I missed you too. *holds Hoku in his arms until she stops crying. He looks down to see that she has fallen asleep.*  
  



End file.
